The L.S.U. Eye Center is a research oriented Eye Institute. This Pharmacology and External Ocular Disease Center will provide a focus for investigators with different backgrounds to apply their varied knowledge to pharmacological and external disease problems. Both physicians and Ph.D.'s with interests in physiology, pharmacology, immunology, microbiology and morphology will consider problems such as corneal herpes, corneal preservation and eye banking, graft rejection, and an understanding of corneal function and biochemistry. This center will provide support functions of tissue culture preparation, an instrument shop, a pathology and electron microscopy service, biostatistical service, and developmental services which are utilized in all the above mentioned studies.